1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle that is capable of traveling by using an output of an electric power storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-224215 (JP 2012-224215 A), a battery is charged and the SOC of the battery is raised (recovered) based on electric power generation by a motor using the power of an engine in the event of a battery SOC recovery command during the traveling of a hybrid vehicle. After the SOC of the battery is raised, the hybrid vehicle can travel by using an output of the battery and without using an output of the engine.